


Somewhere in Neverland

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School Reunion, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Celebrity Reader, Classroom Sex, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Public Sex, School Reunion, Smut, Song Lyrics, highschool reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel Kink BingoSquare Filled: Old FlameSong Lyrics:Somewhere in Neverland - All Time LowThey hold all rights (etc.)





	Somewhere in Neverland

Walking into the building that had brought you so many memories, good and bad, you couldn’t help but let a shiver rock your body. It was stuffy, there was shitty music playing and you suspect that the ‘booze’ is non alcoholic. After collecting your name badge, you walk into what was the sports centre when you were a student, and quickly grab a drink, walking around with a security worker beside you.

It was a quiet night. The kids who bullied you in school all suddenly wanted to be your friend, the exes suddenly flew back at you. Everyone wants to be friends with the celebrity. The one person you wanted to see, though, for some reason hadn’t appeared. He was your first love. The best boyfriend that you’d ever had. He treated you perfectly, but you were dragged away by your father before you could escape the abuse. Sitting in the corner, you were talking to the security worker for a while.  
“(Y/N)…?” Gabriel’s voice hit your ears and you were transported to the first time he asked you on a date.

_Walking towards your locker, you barely ignored the taunts. Music was a savior for you, but it could only help so much. Unlocking your locker, you began unloading the books that were no longer needed._   
_“(Y/N)…” a voice spoke beside you. While removing one earbud, you turned, to be met by Gabriel Novak, son of one of the wealthiest men in town. He was incredibly popular, probably here to bully you._   
_“What, Gabe?” You sighed, turning back to your locker._   
_“I know what you’re thinking. I promise, I’m not here to hurt or upset you” He spoke, voice filled with sincerity._   
_“Why are you here then?” You responded, raising an eyebrow._   
_“I wanted to see if you wanna go to the movies this Saturday. There’s some good films on” Gabriel said, watching as you pulled out the calculus book required for the next lesson._   
_“Why me? You have plenty of friends” You retorted._   
_“But none are you” He responded._   
_“Yeah right, you just wanna do what the rest do” You sighed, before closing your locker and walking away._

_Later that evening, while walking into your house, you were surprised to find Gabriel sat in your front room, talking to your mom._   
_“(Y/N), you’re home. I was just talking to this lovely boy. He has asked our permission to take you out to the movies on Saturday” She said._   
_“Gabriel, how did you find out where I live?” You asked, genuinely curious._   
_“Everyone knows. They always try to come and egg your house, I stop ‘em” He responded. Sighing, you shook your head._   
_“If I say no, you’re not gonna stop trying. If I say yes, will you leave me alone?” You sighed._   
_“If it goes badly, I promise that I will never speak to you again. Neither will any of those douchebags” He promised, holding his hand in a salute._   
_“Fine” You sighed._   
_“I’ll pick you up, Saturday at 7?” He asked._   
_“Sure” You responded. Gabriel smiled and hugged you tightly before leaving the house. Walking upstairs, you punched a wall before laying on your bed and reading a book._

You turned to the guy, _Gabriel._ He was a bit taller than when you’d last seen him, broader and he had a scruff of facial hair, one you’d love to have buried between your legs. He looked great. Meeting his eyes, you were thrown into the memory of your first date.

_Despite your apprehension, you were rather excited to go on this date with Gabriel. Maybe he would be different, maybe not. Only time would tell. Having no idea what to wear, you went casual with a plaid shirt, jeans and Converse. You were slipping your purse into a small bag when Gabriel’s car pulled up outside. Leaving the house, he smiled widely when he saw you. He opened the passenger side door for you, helping you climb into the car, before moving into the driver’s seat._

_You’d agreed to watch a horror movie, one you hadn’t seen yet but had an interest in. You had offered to pay, for either the tickets or snacks, but Gabriel refused._   
_“I invited you. I’m paying” He argued. You sighed, but reluctantly agreed, watching as Gabriel picked up some candy and popcorn._   
_“Want anything?” He asked._   
_“Just some popcorn and a bit of chocolate? Maybe a drink?” You asked. Gabriel nodded._   
_“Go ahead” He smiled, gesturing to the shelves._   
_“Can you go grab the popcorn and drink when you grab yours?” You asked._   
_“Yeah, that’s fine. What chocolate?” He asked. You reached for a small bag, though Gabriel put it back and grabbed the larger pack, before going to the counter. You stood off to the side, uncomfortable with the social situation. A few moments passed, and Gabriel smiled when he saw you._

_It was cramped in the movie theatre, yet comfortable enough so as to not make you have a panic attack. Gabriel was sat in the corner against the wall, his feet resting on the seat in front of him, while you were sat beside him, your feet also resting on the seat above. As the movie progressed, you and Gabriel somehow shifted closer together and his arm was around your shoulder. A stupid jump scare caused your body to jolt. Gabriel smiled down to you, shifting to let you curl closer to him. By the end of the movie, you were cuddled close to Gabriel. He smiled and as the lights came up, watching everyone left._   
_“Ready to go?” He asked. You nodded and moved to stand up, following Gabriel outside._   
_“It’s raining, you wanna borrow my coat?”He asked._   
_“I don’t mind” You responded. Gabriel smiled and wrapped his coat around you, before taking your hand leading you outside and towards a burger place._   
_“I’m paying” Gabriel said, before you could even speak._   
_“Only if I can pay for the desert” You responded._   
_“Agreed” He responded, smiling. You smiled, walking in with Gabriel. He found you a booth and sat opposite you. You smiled, and blushed, before picking up a menu and opening it. Gabriel smiled and grabbed the menu._

_“Good evening, I am your waitress this evening. What can we get you to drink this evening?” She asked._  
 _“Uh, could I have soda please” You asked. The waitress nodded._  
 _“Could I have the chocolate milkshake” He said. The waitress nodded before making her way to the counter._  
 _“What looks interesting?” Gabriel asked, looking to you._  
 _“The chicken sandwich” You shrugged. Gabriel smiled._  
 _“Fair enough” He smiled._  
 _“What are you having?” You asked._  
 _“The burger special” He chuckled. You smiled._  
  
_While eating, Gabriel knew that you had something on your mind._  
 _“What’s up?” He asked, after putting his burger down._  
 _“Why me?” You sighed._  
 _“What do you mean?” He asked._  
 _“Why me? Why ask me out on a date? Surely you can have anyone you want” You sighed._  
 _“None of them are you” He responded._  
 _“Bu-But” You stuttered, though you couldn’t finish your sentence, Gabriel’s lips were sealed against you. You could barely respond, but Gabriel’s hands slid up, cupping your cheeks. He smiled when he pulled away. Meeting his eyes, you didn’t know what he was thinking._  
 _“I know you don’t believe me, that you think I’m just doing it for a prank or whatever, but I’m deadly serious when I say that I want you” He said softly._  
 _“I’m your lost boy” He winked._

_By the time you’d both eaten and were walking home, the stars were filling the sky._   
_“Wow” He whispered, looking up. You looked over to him, before looking up to the sky. It was breathtaking, the innumerable splatters of light that would occasionally flicker._

“Hello Gabriel” You said softly.  
“Hey, (Y/N)…Long time no see, huh?” He said softly.  
“Yeah, I searched for you when I came back…I couldn’t find you” You admitted.  
“I couldn’t stick around, it hurt too much” Gabriel admitted, sitting on the chair beside you. Your eyes were quickly drawn to his wedding ring, and you felt your heart shatter slightly. _As much as it had been twenty years since you’d last seen him, you never anticipated he would get married._

“Wanna go for a walk? It’s a bit too loud in here” He said.  
“Sure” You said, before turning to your security.  
“I have my weapon, I’ll be fine” You reassured him, before following Gabriel outside to the sports track. Walking around, it was a cool, calm night. The moon was bright, shining onto the dew coated grass.  
“How’s life been?” You asked.  
“Shit…after you were taken, I left. Ran away one night, I looked for you for a long time but I couldn’t do it forever. Forced into marriage by my dad, I’m stuck here now” He sighed.  
“How was yours? What happened after you left?” He asked.  
“I was dragged away, dad didn’t wanna be in that house. I didn’t have a choice…” You sighed, looking up to the sky, just like you both had on that first date.  
“Love life?” He asked, though you knew he didn’t want to ask.  
“The Sahara fuckin’ desert is more wet than me” You shrugged.  
“Wish mine was. Got this wife, she’s awful. I work 12 hours a day, I get home to nothing being done. I cook, clean, feed the fuckin’ dog of hers. She does nothing, thinks my wealth is the reason she gets away with it, nothing to do with the fact my dad literally threatened to cut me off all together if I leave her” He sighed, sitting down.  
“I wish things were different between us” He admitted.  
“Me too” You sighed, sitting beside him and resting your head on his shoulder.  
“I missed you” He said softly, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.  
“I’ve missed you too” You sighed.

A while passed, and you and Gabriel didn’t move.  
“Hey, a shooting star” He whispered.  
“Make a wish” Closing your eyes, you made a wish, for things to go back to how they were in high school. _For Gabriel to kiss you like he used to._

“Who the fuck are you?” A woman’s voice made you and Gabriel turn around, ruining the moment entirely. _It'd been perfect, like the first date. This oaf ruined it._  
“Hey. I’ll be home soon” He said to the woman.  
“Who’s this fat bitch?” She asked, glaring to you.  
“It doesn’t matter” Gabriel said, and you could see the woman getting angrier. She stormed closer to him, and you stood behind Gabriel, hand on your weapon. She raised a hand, ready to strike him. Shoving Gabriel behind you, you struck her with the baton.  
“Hands out” You ordered.  
“Gabe, go back inside and I’ll be back soon” You said.  
“Only I can call him Gabe” She growled, but your foot on her back meant that she couldn’t move.  
“You’re going to leave him alone. It’s his first night away from you, leave him alone” You growled.  
“Who are you?” She asked.  
“I’m (Y/F/N)” You said.  
“Will you leave? Give him the night off?” You asked.  
“Cos if not, I have a security guard in there who’ll get you gone, for a long time” You responded.  
“Yeah, I’ll go” She said. Removing your foot from her back, she stood up and ran away, as best as she could. Walking back inside, you found Gabriel grabbing another drink.  
“Hey, she’s gone. You wanna go somewhere private?” You asked.  
“Yeah” He responded, a small smile on his face. Grabbing yourself a beer, you followed him out into the main building.

The school building was mostly empty, a few other people were walking around. It looked identical to when you were a student, twenty years prior. Finding the old corridor you’d sit on alone, you leant against a desk that was stored there. Looking to Gabriel, you didn’t know what to say. After a few moments in silence, you tossed the now empty beer bottle aside. 

“If you had the chance, would you go back to us?” You asked softly, not meeting Gabriel’s eyes.  
“Yeah” He said softly.  
“I wanted to keep you by my side” He said softly, moving to stand in front of you. Cupping your cheeks, he kissed you gently. Groaning slightly, you gripped his hips and pulled him close, letting him deepen the kiss.  
“Shit” He murmured.  
“Where are you staying?” He asked.  
“Hotel down the road” You panted.  
“Fuck it” He grumbled, reaching into his jeans. You smirked up to him.  
“Here?” You asked softly.  
“Yeah, if you want to?” He spoke, ending in a question. Smirking, you took Gabriel’s hand and entered one of the classrooms, closing the door behind you. Gabriel pinned you against the wall and kissed you deeply, gripping your hips.  
“Fuck” He whispered, grinding against you slightly. You could feel just how hard he was, pressed against you. Gabriel’s mouth dropped to your neck while his hands slid under your t-shirt, reaching around to remove your bra. You groaned and lifted the bottom of your t-shirt, Gabriel only pulling away to strip you from the waist up. He grinned and dropped his mouth to your chest, biting a small mark, before dipping slightly lower and teasing your nipple with his tongue, while his hand moved to your other one. You moaned and writhed against the whiteboard, while your hands fell to Gabriel’s hair, tugging it slightly. Gabriel grinned up to you, shifting slightly to roll his hips against your thigh. Shifting, you moved to sit on the desk, spreading your legs to Gabriel could stand between them. Reaching up, you unbuttoned his shirt, tugging it from his body slightly. Gabriel grinned and unbuttoned his jeans.  
“Fuck me” You whispered, reaching down to remove your own jeans. Gabriel grinned and kissed you.  
“Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.  
“I wanted to back then, nothing’s changed” You smiled. Gabriel grinned and tossed your jeans over his shoulder, while nudging his jeans down.  
“I don’t have a condom…I haven’t really needed one, you saw what _she’s_ like” Gabriel admitted.  
“Don’t worry about it” You smiled, kissing him gently, while reaching into his boxer shorts. He moaned and his hips jerked into your hand.  
“Fuck” He grunted, his eyes meeting yours. Shifting, you lifted your hips and removed your panties, while pushing Gabriel onto the teacher’s chair. Climbing onto his lap, you kissed him deeply, while shifting, allowing him to line up with you.

Gabriel’s hands rested on your hips as he eased you down onto him, moans from the pair of you filling the room. Once seated, you shifted and moaned, head falling onto his shoulder.  
“You feel so good” You murmured, rolling your hips slightly. Gabriel moaned softly, lifting your head to kiss you gently, while he began to roll his hips into you, moaning into your neck. Sweat was building at his hairline, his hot breath fanned over your neck every time that he would moan.  
“Fuck I miss you” He moaned, mouthing at your chest. He was pressing deep inside of you, with every movement you could feel yourself getting closer and closer. Gabriel’s hands moved to your waist, lifting you slightly. _He was so frantic, he must be close._  
“Fuck” He murmured, nipping another mark onto your chest.  
“Run away with me, we don’t need anyone else” You moaned, almost crying.  
“Just us” You groaned, shifting to meet Gabriel’s thrusts, you were just as close as him.  
“Fuck” He groaned as he came, his head falling to your shoulder. Gabriel’s orgasm triggered your own orgasm and you collapsed in his arms at the force of your orgasm.

A while later, you were finally in control of your limbs enough to redress with Gabriel, though his eyes hadn’t left you in a while, prompting you to ask if he was okay.  
“What’s going on in your head?” You asked, while pulling your jeans on.  
“Do you really want me to run away with you?” He asked, holding his shirt in his hands.  
“Gabriel, I missed having you in my life for so long. It crushed me when I learnt that you were married. If you want me back in your life, like I want you in mine, then please come with me” You clarified, cupping his cheeks and kissing him gently. Gabriel smiled.  
“If you want me” He shrugged. You smiled and hugged him tightly.  
“You’re still my lost boy, even though you’re not a boy” You chuckled. Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of your head.

Walking into the sports hall, a while later, Gabriel had your hand in his own. There was a song playing, and when you heard the lyrics, you couldn’t help but smile.

_Wendy, run away with me_   
_I know I sound crazy_   
_Don’t you see what you do to me?_   
_I wanna be your lost boy_   
_Your last chance_   
_A better reality_   
_Yeah_

_Wendy, we can get away_  
 _I promise if you’re with me_  
 _Say the word and we’ll find away_  
 _I can be your lost boy_  
 _Your last chance_  
_Your ‘everything better’ plan_  
 _Somewhere in Neverland._


End file.
